Crowns and Milkshakes
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: A series of independent one-shots/drabbles. Some long, some short. Mostly Bughead, if not all Bughead. All contain their own summary.
1. Introduction

**Drabble/one-shot challenge I found on deviantart.** **journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749 -link if you wanna do it! Mostly Bughead, may throw in some others later on. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

 **Take 1**

 **Introduction**

 **Summary – Five-year-old Archie introduces one best friend to the other and little Betty falls in love, not knowing what that nagging feeling in her heart is.**

 **BPOV**

"Betty!" my red-headed best friend ever in life whined. "Hurry up! Jughead's the best and his treehouse is _so_ cool." I smiled and ran after him, my shorter legs failing to keep up. I giggled as he hopped a little in his run, my five-year-old brain finding it hilarious and swoon-worthy. Little blond girls just have to have crushes on their neighbors/best friends. It's just how life works.

"My little legs can't keep up, Archie!" I panted, slowly my stride as he does and falling into step next to him. I stared up at the massive treehouse in awe. Archie grinned next to me, waving up at a skinny raven-headed boy wearing a paper crown on his head. The boy beamed down at us, tossing a cardboard sword down along with the rope ladder he had earlier pulled up behind him. My stomach twisted into knots at the thought of being so high up the ground and Archie slung an arm around my shoulders.

"You go up first, Betty. You won't fall, I promise. But if I'm wrong, I'll be behind you to catch you," my best friend assured me, knowing how deep my fear of heights ran. He looked every bit like a knight in shining armor, standing there with his fake sword. I trusted him wholly. I took a deep breath and began the treacherous climb. Archie's other best friend grinned a lopsided grin at me as I reached the top and my little heart froze for a millisecond before doing a little pitter-pat. He bowed grandly before me, holding onto his crown with one hand. He took mine in his free one and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Milady," he greeted me, with a shy smile. I giggled, feeling my cheeks heat up and did a little curtsy. Archie clambered up behind me and smiled at me, but it didn't cause the butterflies it did just moments before.

"Jughead Jones, this is my neighbor and best friend, Betty Cooper. Betty, this is my best friend, Jughead," Archie announced proudly, introducing his best friends to each other.

"Jughead's a funny name," Betty smiled at the boy that made her heart do funny things.

"Better than my real name," he informed her. Her head tilted in curiosity. "Not today, princess. Today, we save you from the dragon." I shrieked with mock terror and ran into the main part of the treehouse as the boys slashed at an invisible dragon outside on the balcony. My cheeks felt as though they'd burst and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the three of us would always be together. My small body brimmed with the kind of hope and belief only a child can experience. Too bad things never work out the way they're supposed to…

 **Reviews are nice.**


	2. Love

**This is a long one...and kind of a companion to the first one. Enjoy!**

 **Take 2**

 **Love**

 **Summary – Jughead falls in love with Betty over the years.**

 **Third POV**

The dark-haired five-year-old in the paper crown lit up inside the day he met the sweet, little blond. He defended her against fake dragons and knew without a doubt that he would protect her from real ones if he had to. He watched her laugh and play with his fiery maned best friend and smiled to himself, wishing he could make her laugh like that. To be fair, he didn't try but he was always too nervous around her. He sat against the base of the tree that held his treehouse, reading a book of short stories as the other two ran around the yard.

"Juggie!" Betty called out to him. "Come play with us!" He grinned at the girl, putting his book aside and joining them in their game of tag.

"You're it!" the golden girl yelled, poking his arm and gleefully running away. His heart fluttered at the little touch and he took off after her.

~.~.~

When they were eight, Archie's dad took them to Pop's for milkshakes. The three kids squeezed into one side of the booth, Betty in between her boys. Archie got chocolate; Jughead got vanilla; Betty got strawberry. Betty bravely asked for a bunch of extra straws, boldly sticking three in each shake. She beamed at her friends.

"We can make a neopolite!" she exclaimed, proud of herself. Mr. Andrews chuckled at the young girl's announcement.

"I think the word you're looking for is neapolitan," he leaned across the table and stage-whispered to her. Their small group burst out laughing, Betty falling against Jughead's shoulder. He held his breath and tried his hardest not to stiffen at her touch. He craved her touch without realizing it, but when she would hug him or place a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up. Once Betty was able to compose herself, she sat up straight, reaching immediately for her milkshake. Jughead adjusted the gray beanie he started wearing after out-growing his paper crown and took a sip of his own. The three friends shared their different shakes, talking and laughing the whole time. Mr. Andrews watched them with barely masked amusement. He worried that one day, one of the kids would fall in love with one of their friends. He didn't know who or when but he feared someone would get their heart broken.

~.~.~

At thirteen, Betty's mom insisted she make some friends that were girls. She tried; she really did. But all pre-teen girls care about is makeup and boys and gossip. She wanted to play flag football and Frisbee. She wanted to hang out with her boys, Archie and Juggie. They were the three musketeers and always would be and her mom was just going to have to get over it.

"I just don't want to sit around and listen to them go on and on about who kissed who and who wore what and ugh!" Betty exclaimed, nearly whipping the football she held at the ginger boy. He barely caught it, almost falling in the process. Jughead laughed from his perk on the balcony of his treehouse.

"Easy there, Betts!" he teased. "You're here to help him get ready for tryouts, not to injure him." Archie shifted nervously.

"I really, _really_ don't want to act like a teenage girl right now…" he trailed off, looking at his feet. "But I may have had my first kiss yesterday." His usual braveness reclaimed him and he looked back up, looking each friend in the eye in turn. Jughead climbed down half the ladder and jumped the rest of the way down. Betty's face fell slightly. Archie probably thought it was because 'he was acting like a teenage girl'. Jughead knew the truth thought and it made his heart clench. Betty fell in love with Archie sometime over the summer and Jughead desperately wished it were him she loved.

"Ohh," he mocked his best friend. "Do tell." He didn't care; not really. But he was curious.

"It was Cheryl," he blurted, unable to help himself. Betty gasped and even Jughead was shocked.

"What? How?" the blond nearly yelled.

"We were at that football party down by Sweetwater River and Reggie dared me," he explained. Betty looked slightly relieved.

"So you don't like her?" she asked, barely masking her hopefulness.

"Nah, not really. But now you guys gotta catch up!" he teased. Jughead snorted and Betty blushed and looked down at her shuffling feet. An idea light up Archie's features.

"You could both just get it out of the way, right now," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips. It was Jughead's turn to blush. Betty looked back up quickly, eyes narrowing at Archie's challenge. Before either boy knew what happened, the blond grabbed the brunette's shoulder and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste first kiss and pulled away just as quickly, grinning at the boys.

"Coopers don't back away from a challenge, boys. And don't you ever forget it again." She turned and stormed off, towards home. Jughead adjusted the gray beanie he had recently cut into a jagged crown shape on his dark hair and retreated back to his treehouse. Archie stood frozen in the yard, confused by both of their actions.

~.~.~

Jughead yanked at his beanie that Betty had hemmed for him merely months ago. The jagged crown edges were beginning to unravel and it bothered her perfectionist ways. She's plucked it from his head one day, outside the Andrew's house and ran inside before he could protest. She'd fixed the crooked edges, and then hemmed them up tightly. She tacked the inner points to the base of the hat so it would keep its crown appearance without having to be adjusted as often. Then she'd casually strolled back outside with it behind her back, presenting her finished work to her friend. His face nearly lit up, but he controlled it into a lopsided grin.

"Betts! That's amazing!" he exclaimed, as she placed it back over his raven curls. "Thank you." He couldn't help but hug her, though he tried to avoid that now that the butterflies in his stomach fluttered at a mere glance. She squeezed back tightly.

"You're welcome, Juggie," she had whispered, before Archie had ran out of his house up to them, breaking up their embrace. But that was months ago. And now, Betty was gone for the summer and Archie had abandoned him. At sixteen, he was thrilled to go on an unsupervised road trip with his best friend. Until the day he stood waiting at the entrance to the trailer park he has lived in for the past year, waiting for the red-head to show. He never did; no call, no text, nothing. Jughead was floored. Perhaps his fellow football players finally convinced him that having a social outcast as a best friend was practically suicide. Maybe he met up with a girl. Or maybe, just maybe, he realized that he's too good to be best friends with the son of an alcoholic gang member. Whatever the reason, Archie abandoning him hurt. But what hurt more was knowing that Betty would soon follow, taking Archie's side in anything and everything. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on. There was no way she'd still be his friend when she got back. So he ignored her calls and texts and retreated into himself, watching silently as the town went on without him.

Jason Blossom's death shook Riverdale to its core. People went home earlier, walked closer to the people they were with. Fear coursed through the very veins of the small town as they realized that bad things can happen, even in these perfect towns. Jughead observed as silently as he could but people were desperate to talk about it and so if he was in close range, they even spoke to him. He kept his responses short or sarcastic and it usually made them leave him alone. He sat in his favorite booth at Pop's, gulping down black coffee and letting the words of his novel flow freely through his fingers. Although tragic, murder and mystery made a great subject. He suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up from his work to see sea-green eyes staring at him quizzically. He shut his laptop and nearly sputtered for words.

"Why did you stop talking to me, Juggie?" she asked, quietly. No accusation in her voice, only hurt. He sighed and explained that he knew she would side with Archie and just like that, they were friends again. Archie too, but that was more cautious and taken with a grain of salt. Jughead continued to observe everyone as well he could but most of his focus remained on Betty. He drank her in with a nearly unquenchable thirst until one day he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed through her window to check on her and she just looked so beautiful in her frilly pink room. He just couldn't resist anymore and he kissed her. It was a different kiss than their first, back when they were pre-teens, more meaningful. Just like that, they were inseparable. She was finally his, as he had always been hers. Jughead's heart fluttered nearly painfully in his chest every time he looked at her and he finally knew why.

"I've loved you for year, Betty Cooper," he whispered, between heated kisses in the office of their school newspaper. She just laughed and beamed at him, before pulling his lips back to hers, damn near close to devouring him.

 **Please review!**


	3. Light

**Today's is a short one but I think it's sweet. Enjoy!**

 **Take 3**

 **Light**

 **Summary – Jughead reflects on Betty.**

 **JPOV**

To the world, Betty Cooper is golden and bright. She radiates an inner light and passion in everything she does. She is the girl next door; the perfect child, student, and friend. She carries herself with pride and grace, always striving and usually achieving perfection. I know better though. Betty Cooper is all of the things that people think she is but she's so much more than that. She's beauty personified. Like Aphrodite stuck down from above. There is a darkness swirling under the surface of her perfect exterior, one that few people see. I'm one of the lucky few. She bares her soul to me, day in and day out. A fragile, broken angel tinged in blackness dying to escape from within. The outer angel, the one the world sees, keeps the dark one at bay. Unfortunately, she usually does that by digging her nails into her palms so hard she draws blood. Her perfect porcelain hands marred with little crescent moon scars that she hides from the world. She lets me see them though, and for that I am grateful. I get to unfold her slender fingers and litter the soft, scarred skin with healing kisses. She always watches me do so with tears clouding her eyes before telling me that I'm perfect. Me, Jughead Jones III, perfect.

To the world, our relationship doesn't make sense. It's going nowhere; they're not for each other. Such a light wonderful girl will ruin her life if she becomes tainted by the likes of me. To Betty, I am not what others think. I am not broken. I am not an object to be fixed. I'm not someone's weekend project. I am the yang to her yin. I am shrouded in darkness with a light in my soul; her, basked in light with a nasty coil of black within. We balance each other, our darkness and light intertwining until we don't know where she ends and I begin. I smile down at her sleeping face, and brush my lips against her forehead. Her eyes flutter open and she smirks at me.

"Staring is rude," she murmurs, sleepily. I grin, feeling lovesick.

"It's hard not to stare when you meet an angel in person," I whisper, hating myself for being reduced to a pile of sap but loving Betty enough to accept it. She signs and kisses my bare shoulder, before cuddling closer to me and closing her eyes once more. The morning light streams through the crack between the curtains and paints her hair a golden halo on my pillow. I kiss her once more and join her in her afternoon nap.

 **Review?**


	4. Dark

**Another short one and I know it's been forever but I have reasons. One being fanfic was glitchy the day I tried to post this and the next being I live on the east coast and managed to keep power but not internet during the snowstorm.**

 **Take 4**

 **Dark**

 **Summary – Betty tries to explain her darkness to Jughead.**

 **BPOV**

"It's just…I just…" I try to make sense of my jumbled thoughts as Juggie stares into my soul. "Every time something bad happens, I just feel this awful swirling anger inside and if I let it out, I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't want people to think I'm crazy and I really don't want to hurt anybody but when I see Chuck or Cheryl doing something they shouldn't, I just want to get some kind of revenge." My wonderful boyfriend squeezes my hands, smoothing his thumbs over the scars on my palms.

"Betts, it's normal to feel angry and want some kind of justice when people do bad things. I don't like the way you avoid it, by hurting yourself. That worries me a little. I know what it's like to want to act on things you shouldn't but you are so strong for not acting on it. Your strength amazes me," Jughead kisses my knuckles lightly, gazing up at me with those memorizing ocean blue eyes.

"Do you know what amazes me about you?" I ask, lightly, wrapping my arms loosely over his shoulders. I play with the hem of his crown-shaped beanie and bite my lip.

"What's that?" he breathes.

"I'm amazed that you can look into my very _soul,_ darkness and all, and still look at me the way you do," I whisper, leaning closer to him so I can brush my lips against his. He gives me that lopsided grin that makes my stomach flutter and my knees go weak.

"Everyone has a little darkness in them, Betts. But you're the only one that can make it this sexy," he draws me in for a breathtaking kiss and I melt against him. Even though I still can't quite explain my inner dark Betty, Jughead understands and loves me anyway. He has a way of making me believe that soulmates exist and I was lucky enough to find mine.

 **Please review!**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

 **BPOV**

 **Summary – He was her home and she finally realizes.**

"Elizabeth! I want you to stay away from Veronica Lodge. She's a bad influence on you. Your grades are slipping and you haven't eaten dinner with your family in a week!" Mom burst into my room, pointing furiously.

"Mom, she's my friend. She has nothing to do with my grades. I've been distracted by the Blue and Gold. I've been missing dinner because of writing and editing. Not. Veronica," I answer, trying to be as blunt as possible. Mom's eyes narrow at me.

"You are not off the hook, young lady. Your extracurriculars are important but colleges won't even look at them without the grades." Her mouth is set in a hard line and I feel my nails bit into the soft flesh of my palm. I grit my teeth.

"Of course, mother," I force out, trying and failing to sound sincere.

"Elizabeth," she warns. I abruptly stand from my bed and grab my bag.

"I'm going to study elsewhere," I deadpan. I storm out of my room and down the stairs, ignoring my mother's calls. I slam the door and take a deep breath of fresh air, not sure where to go from here. Pop's is a safe choice. I can get some food, some relative quiet, and I might even run into some friends. My mind made up, I head towards the Chock-lit Shoppe. As I get closer, my stomach does a back-flip. Somehow, I'd forgotten the real reason I landed on going to Pop's. Jughead Jones. My amazing best friend turned maybe boyfriend. I feel my lips spread into a small smile when I spot his familiar beanie through the glass door. His laptop's screen illuminates his face in an almost artistic way. With his sharp features and dark hair, he looks like a sculpture carved by the gods. I practically run to the door and let myself into the diner, waving at Pop Tate to let him know I'll have my regular. He nods at me and I make my way to Juggie's booth.

"I'd say I'm surprised to see you here, but I'd be lying," I told him, sliding into the booth next to him and snatching a fry off his plate.

"Hey!" he exclaims, offended. "Don't you know better than to touch my food?" I grin up at him, leaning close.

"I know most people can't touch your food but I'm pretty sure I'm the exception," I whisper close to his face. Before he can say anything else, I close the little distance left between us and kiss his lips, gently. He freezes in surprise for half a second before wrapping his arm around me and returning the slow kiss. I rest my arm on his shoulders and break away slightly, leaning my forehead against him.

"You are exceptional," he answers my earlier teasing. I giggle stupidly, already having forgotten what made me leave my house in the first place. I lean my head against his shoulder and he drapes his arm around me, holding me close. I smile up at him, softly. Jughead Jones is my home. He makes me forget my worries and lightens my soul. We talk and laugh and conspire over his computer screen and a couple of milkshakes and I just know that this is where I belong; in his arms.

 **Review :)**


	6. Break Away

**A longer one to make up for my absence.**

 **Break Away**

 **Third POV**

 **Summary – Almost everyone in Riverdale is trying to break away from something.**

Cheryl sits at her vanity, combing her wavy fire-red locks with tears streaming down her face. She misses her brother deeply. She grieves his loss deeper than she would the loss of a limb. Her heart lay shattered in her chest, missing Jason and despising her father. She wipes her tears angrily and tries to compose herself, wanting to break away from the Blossom's poor image but knowing that it will never be possible if she stays in Riverdale.

~.~.~.~

"Roni!" Hermione Lodge calls to her daughter.

"Yes, mom?" the raven-haired girl asks her mother.

"Are you ready to go to school? I can drop you off on my way to work."

"That'd be great, mom," she smiles at her mom as dread begins to grow in the pit of her stomach. Now that her father is coming home, she fears for what might happen at Riverdale High. In her old school, she was a bully but now she's starting to feel like a victim and she nearly sickens at the thought of herself making someone else feel that way. She can and will defend herself and protect her friends but she will never stoop to that retched level again. She will free herself of the queen bee/mean girl reputation if it's the last thing she does.

~.~.~.~

Archie Andrews knows that everyone thinks he's perfect and it irks him to his very core. He is fair from the poster boy jock the whole school sees him as. He has a darkness in his soul that allows him to just drop his best friend at the drop of a hat for an older woman's affection. He has it in him to turn away the love of his other best friend and neighbor because he is too selfish to lose her if it doesn't work out. And then he naturally gets incredibly jealous when she moves on and finds happiness with the aforementioned best friend. He is without a doubt, the most selfish person he knows. He does what he wants with no regard to the feelings of those around him, including even his own father. But he will change. He has to change. He will make it through high school and shape himself into a better man.

~.~.~.~

Betty feels her nails bite into her palm as she listens to her parents fight downstairs. She takes a deep breath and forces her fingers to uncurl, glancing at the blood left behind. She steels herself to go downstairs and march out the front door to get away from the yelling. She is tired of watching her family fall apart because of lies and secrets. She is tired of the whole school thinking she's innocent Miss Girl Next Door Betty Cooper. She wants to take control over her life and her decisions and stop doing what is expected of her. She wants to start doing the things that make her happy. And more than anything, she wishes that Riverdale itself would change. Her town has become a town full of darkness and deceit and she feels as though she's drowning. And she thanks a God she's not sure she believes in for sending her a life jacket. _Jughead._

~.~.~.~

He braces himself and leans his bare head on the trailer door. He's going to do it. He's going to school without the stupid crown beanie. He cracks the door open and his breath catches. He glances at the grey, knitted fabric on the end table and sighs. He snatches it quickly and tugs it firmly onto his head. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. Maybe another day, he thinks. But he knows it's a lie. His soul is bruised and broken, but it is slowly mending due to the angel on earth known as Betty Cooper. No one else in this God-forsaken town sees the real Jughead Jones, the third. But she does. And that is and always will be good enough for him. As he approaches his school after his short walk from the trailer park, he spots his friends and his girl, hanging out before class. He walks quickly towards them, eager to see his girlfriend. She lights up at the sight of him and flings her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He returns his hug and greets his other friends and they head inside the school. Betty laces her fingers through Jughead's and people greet him in the hall that he hasn't spoken to since grade school. That's when he finally realizes; he has broken away from his trailer trash rep and morphed into someone almost accepted. Jughead feels the golden angel drop her head on his shoulder and he can't help but smile. They will get through this together, and then move on from this stupid town and onto something far bigger and more important. He is more optimistic than he's felt his entire life and it's all because of Betty Cooper.

 **Review?**


	7. Dream

**Dream**

 **JPOV**

 **Summary – All his life, Jughead had nothing but nightmares. Now, he has dreams, thanks to a certain blonde.**

"Juggie!" Betty squealed, running around her yard in a skimpy bikini. I smirk and turn the garden hose back towards her. She screeches as the cold water hits her bare skin and I can't help but let out a small laugh. She glares and pouts at me, then a michiveous look crosses her angelic face. Before I know what she's up to, she charges at me. Her arms lock around my waist as she throws all of her weight into me, knocking me off my feet and the hose out of my hands. She pins my arms above my head and leans into grinning. I let her hold me down and feel a smile tug at my lips.

"That. Was. Cold." She enunciates each word, glaring playfully down at me.

"I can warm you up," I tell her, trying to keep my face straight. She smiles a beaming smile and begins to lean down to kiss me. And that's when I wake up. I groan, rolling over in bed to check the alarm clock on Archie's nightstand. 2:15 AM. Great. I glance towards the window and spot light coming from the house next door. I climb slowly to my feet and peer out between the curtains. Betty is awake at her desk, looking lost in thought. My heart tightens in my chest and I throw on a shirt and my beanie. I creep down the stairs and out the front door, hurrying to the spot below my Juliet's window. I pick up a few pieces of gravel and pray my aim is good enough. _Ping. Ping._ The small stones connect with the glass and I see movement from within. The window opens and Betty pokes her blonde head out, smiling slightly when she sees me.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I stage whisper, sarcastically. She giggles a little.

"You scared me, Juggie!" she exclaims, quietly. My heart flip-flops at the nickname.

"Mind if I come up for a bit?" I ask her, hope filling me. She just smiles widely and nods, wiggling a finger in invitation. I grab the ladder I have stowed nearby for such events and scurry up and into the window.

"No ridiculously too long hair required," Betty jokes, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and giving me a soft peck on the lips. That wasn't enough for me and I pull her in by her slim waist and kiss her deeply.

"What was that for?" she wonders, laughing a little with a twinkle in her eye.

"For giving me dreams for once in my life," I answer honestly. She tilts her head in confusion. I smile wryly.

"All my life, the only dreams I've ever had have been nightmares but you, Betty Cooper, have turned them to actual dreams. Beautiful ones at that," I explain, cupping her soft cheeks in my rough hands. She beams up at me.

"You are my dream, Jughead," she whispers, pulling me to her bed. We lay next to each other, whispering and giggling like children until she falls asleep in my arms. Her head rests on my shoulder, with my arms snuggly around her and I feel myself begin to doze off. Hopefully into another one of those beautiful dreams.

 **Reviews are nice :)**


	8. Innocence

**I don't own these characters, which I forget to say a lot these days. Enjoy!**

 **Innocence**

 **Third POV**

 **Summary – Riverdale was an innocent town. Until Jason Blossom was**

 **murdered, that is.**

Jughead Jones typed furiously on his keyboard, words seamlessly spilling from his mind to his fingertips to the harsh white screen. That's how this whole town looks lately; harsh. There's darkness where there was light previously and fear in the souls of parents and children alike. What happened to the Blossom's family could happen to anyone. There is a murderer amongst Riverdale's peaceful citizens. No one feels safe and they won't until the killer is caught and behind bars. Jughead paused in his writing to take a drag from his vanilla milkshake when he saw a familiar blonde ponytail enter Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe. He felt his lip twitch into a small smile when she spots him in his regular booth and beams at him.

"Good evening, Betty," Pop Tate greeted her, happily. "The usual?"

"Yes, please. And an extra plate of fries," Betty Cooper answered before making her way to her boyfriend and plunking herself down. She placed a chaste kiss on Jughead's lips then stole a sip of his milkshake. He playfully swatted her hand away from the glass and pulled her to his side.

"Blue and Gold work, or your novel," she asked, curiously, taking a peak at his screen. He smiled wryly.

"A little of both," he told her, gazing into eyes that are his favorite shade of green. "I can't seem to focus." Betty's food was delivered just then and Jughead helped himself to the extra fries, knowing they were mostly for him.

"I probably shouldn't have come if you're already distracted." Regret flashed in Betty's eyes as she gazed back at her boyfriend.

"No, Betts," he insisted immediately. "I'm glad you're here. You help me focus."

"It's strange, isn't it?" she pondered out loud, her thoughts needing to take physical form. Jughead hmm'ed in response.

"Everything has changed so much in the past few months. Summer flew on by and stripped this town of innocence. Sometimes, it moves so fast, I don't have time to keep up with it. I feel like there's darkness looming around the edges of town and it's going to swallow us all whole." Jughead suddenly looked lost in thought. Betty tilted her head, watching him closely.

"Juggie?" she whispered.

"Will you co-write my novel with me?" he blurted out. Betty smiled softly, but light and happiness filled her eyes. She nodded, slowly and uncertainly but pushed herself further into Jughead's side.

 **Review please!**


	9. Drive

**I really suck at updating sooo here's a long one. Enjoy!**

 **Drive**

 **Summary – Jughead wants to get out of Riverdale. Can a certain blonde change his mind?**

 **JPOV**

My bag is packed. Dad gave me the car. _He gave it to me._ He told me to do what I have to do. He's actually supporting my decision to leave. He put gas in the tank. I can go, any minute now. But first, I have a couple of good-byes to make. Dad was easy. He wants better for me than what he can give. He wants me to lead a life that I'm proud of; like he wishes he had done. Archie will be a little tougher, but we'll get through it. He'll try to get me to stay with him for a while again and I'll almost cave. But I won't give in. Not this time. Riverdale isn't for me anymore. I need to get away from this town and the darkness in it that's threating to swallow me whole.

The real problem is going to be breaking up with Betty _and_ telling her I'm skipping town in the same conversation. Yes, that's the real problem. Just thinking about it sends a jolt of pain through my chest and I consider just getting in the car and driving away. But I can't do that. There's no way I would ever be able to live with myself if I left her like that. She deserves a clean break; not some asshole guy skipping town in the middle of the night without a word. I take a deep breath. I'll get through the hard part first, then I'll talk to Archie. I toss my bag in the backseat and decide to take advantage of this clear night and walk to Betty's house. I take out the ladder from my hiding place at Archie's and brace myself for what's to come. She lets me in her window with a brilliant smile on my face and I feel as though I was stabbed through the heart.

"Juggie!" she pulls me into an excited hug. "I didn't know you were coming tonight!" I squeeze her tightly and kiss her bare shoulder. She's wearing shorts and a tank top. She's ready for bed. My heart clenches in my chest at the thought of breaking her heart before bed. I inhale her scent deeply, trying to commit her to memory. How she feels, how she smells, her incredible beauty, and most importantly, her loving soul.

"Yeah. I had to talk to you about something," my voice comes out but it sounds far away. Betty tilts her blonde little head in confusion. Her hair is down and I can't help but run my hand through it.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes are full of love and concern.

"Not exactly," I manage to choke out. She waits for me to finish. I steal myself and blurt out, "I'm leaving town, Betts. Which means, I can't be with you anymore. I couldn't leave without telling you. It wouldn't be fair." The smile falls from her face immediately. She stares into my eyes, searching for some hint that I'm lying. I hope she doesn't find anything, because I have to leave. I just have to.

"No," she says simply. Now I'm the one that's confused.

"Betty. I'm serious. I told my dad this morning. He gave me the car. He told me to do whatever I have to. I'm packed," I explain, slowly and gently. She smiles sadly.

"No, no. I know you're serious about leaving. But we're not breaking up," she elaborates. I blink slowly, incredibly confused as she starts pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Betty, what are you doing?" I ask, completely caught off guard.

"Listen, Jughead. I know there's a lot going on in the stupid town and it's all really hard to swallow. I understand feeling like you need to get out. But here's the thing, Jughead Jones; when we started dating, you signed up for a whole lot more than just some high school fling. _I'm in love with you._ Nothing you can do or say will change my mind. So, if you go, I go." By this point, she's pulled a duffle bag out from under her bed and is stuffing her clothes inside.

"I love you too, Betts," I whisper. "I won't let you throw your life away like this. You need to stay and finish high school and go off to college and meet some amazing guy that'll give you everything you deserve. I'm no good for you. I'm going alone." Betty lets out a huff of annoyance, then grabs my shoulders and kisses me.

"You. Are. Perfect," she insists, staring into my soul. "You shouldn't throw away your future either but I'm with you either way. Maybe a compromise will suffice?" She plops onto her bed, next to her packed bag and pull me down too.

"We can leave tonight, no questions asked and run far away together and get jobs and start some kind of life," she begins. "Or, we can both stay and finish high school and as soon as we graduate, we leave town and run as far away as possible and start our life together with at least a diploma. Those are your options, Jug. I'm perfectly happy with either." I stare at her sitting on her overly pink bed, in her overly pink room and realize something. I belong in Riverdale after all. Because I belong where Betty is and she's right. We can leave together after we graduate. I push her onto the bed and kiss her deeply.

"Sounds like we're leaving right after graduation, Betts," I whisper against her lips. She pulls me close and we spend the wrapped in each other's arms, planning a brilliant future.

 **Reviews are nice :)**


	10. Breathe Again

**Season 2 is on Netflix. I watched it across three days last week. My mind was blown for a few days but then it sorted itself out. So now, I can write stuff again. Enjoy!**

 **Breathe Again**

 **Summary – Betty has a bit of an anxiety attack preparing for the biggest day of her life.**

 **BPOV**

I stare at my reflection in the hotel mirror as Polly, Veronica, mom, Jellybean, and Gladys bustle around me, tending to dresses and flowers and jewelry and all I can do is try not to break down. Today's the day I've been preparing for all my life. It's everything I ever wanted and so much more. I should be over the moon but inside, I'm screaming. My makeup is applied perfectly, thanks to Roni, all subtle but still striking somehow. A soft pink shadow with long, dark lashes makes the blue of my eyes pop and sparkle. My skin is smooth and flawless with only a thin coat of foundation. My lips are painted a darker pink than usual. Every one of the girls insisted that it's best for pictures. My hair that I finally grew out hangs mostly loose, with a twisting braid on either side meeting in the back held by a crystal adorned rose shaped clip. Polly spent almost an hour doing it for me. Staring at myself, I can't breathe. I look like me but not like me. I want more than anything to take his breath away but I'm afraid that I'm just not good enough. Even after all these years, thinking about my love makes me insecure. Jellybean appears at my side, her green eyes sparkling just like her brother's. She squeezes me tightly.

"We're finally going to be sisters!" the seventeen-year old exclaims. "You look so beautiful, Betty." I smile down at her, able to calm my thoughts looking at the female version of Jughead.

"We're been sisters for the past five years, JB. This just makes it official," I tell her. Five years ago today, Jughead kissed me for the first time in my obnoxiously pink bedroom. At sixteen, it meant so much and it's hard to believe that at twenty-one it means more than it did then. The thought of Jughead alone makes my heart swell with admiration and love. And yet, I'm still so, so nervous. A knock sounds on the door and Polly opens it, the twins rushing in and hugging her tightly. Kevin stands behind them and tells Polly that they wanted to help me get ready. Juniper and Dagwood are dressed to the nines, in a dazzling dress and little tuxedo respectively. My heart melts thinking about my little flower girl and ring bearer that are both so excited to be a part of their auntie's special day.

"What do you say Betty?" Mom asks, beaming at me. "We're all dressed. Are you ready to put your dress on?"

I feel my breath catch again, eyes locked on the white garment bag. I hear the click-click of the photographer taking pictures and I nod slightly. My mom, my soon to be mother-in-law, and my bridesmaids help me into my ball gown. I opted for a simple princess-style gown with full lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice is fully embellished with lace, whereas the skirt simply has accents scattered about it. Veronica does the honors and zipping me up, while Polly and my mom place my veil on my head. The kids cheer and jump around excitedly.

"You look like a princess, Auntie Betty!" Juniper exclaims, twirling about in her little pastel purple gown. I look around the room at the beautiful women and adorable children I have by my side and it calms me slightly. Everyone looks like royalty in the varying shades of purple chosen for this day. Polly, Veronica, and Jellybean wear matching floor-length purple gowns with one shoulder strap and lace bodices. The skirts are a simple chiffon with a slit up one side, ending right above the knee. Polly's is a shade darker than the others, to show that she's my maid of honor. Mom and Gladys choose to wear the same dress as well, but mom's is lilac while Gladys chose a medium blue. They have full-length lace sleeves to match my own and skirts similar to the bridal party but without the slits. We pose for some pictures and continue on our way to the rose garden where I'll become Mrs. Jones. Panic starts to rear its ugly head and I fight to keep it contained as everyone else takes their turn down the aisle to an instrumental version of Taylor Swift's "You Are in Love". The music begins to shift into Demi Lovato's "Nightingale" and I take my cue to step out onto the aisle. I feel myself begin to breathe again the second I lay eyes on Jughead. He looks amazing in a tux with his hair styled and unhidden by his usual beanie. I know his dad, Archie, and Toni are standing beside him and my girls on the other side, but all I can see is him. Most of Riverdale stands watching me, but I don't see them. I smile softly when I see Juggie's lips turn up into an actual beaming grin at the sight of me. I have to count to myself to keep the right pace and not just run into his arms. Once I reach the end of the aisle and grip his hand in my own, my heart bursts with emotion.

Most of what the officiator says falls on deaf ears as I study my soon to be husband face. I only hear when he tells the guests that we've written our own vows and I turn to fully face my love. His hands squeeze mine gently.

"Betty Cooper, you have changed my life so much in the time I've known you. From the time we were just kids, you showed me how to have hope and believe in myself. In the past five years that I have been blessed enough to call you my girlfriend, you've shown me what it means to love someone more than I ever thought was possible. But most of all, you have shown me that I deserve to be loved and taught me how to let myself be loved and I am so grateful for everything you've done for me. As we step into this next chapter of our lives together, I want you to know that I will always strive to give you everything you deserve and more. I love you, Betts, and I will continue loving you for the rest of eternity." I feel tears start to gather in my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Jughead Jones, I have loved you since the day I first met you, fighting fake dragons in your treehouse. Even though there were some times throughout my life that I lost sight of that, I know in my soul that it has always been you. You were the first boy I ever dreamed about. The first name I ever doodled on my notebooks. The first person that made me feel like I'm the only person in the world and to this day the only person that makes me feel this way. You were my first a lot of things, Juggie, and now I get to say that you're my first and last husband because I know in my heart that you and I were meant for this. We were meant to withstand any storm and continue to love each other and strive for greatness together, for the rest of our lives. I love you."

"Jughead Jones the third, you may now kiss your bride," the officiator finishes the ceremony and Jughead pulls my gently to him, locking his lips against mine in a searing first kiss as husband and wife. I hear cheers erupt around us as I take my husband's hand to walk back down the aisle, together this time as "This Town" by Niall Horan plays softly in the background. I smile happily at Jughead and whisper quietly to him,

"Thank you for helping me breathe again." He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead.

 **What'd ya think?**


	11. Memory

**Memory**

 **Summary – Jughead has a very good memory and sometimes Betty forgets that. Set after Southside High gets shut down but before Veronica's confirmation.**

 **JPOV**

 **Friday Morning**

"Juggie!" my beautiful girlfriend exclaims, flinging herself into my arms.

"Hey, Betts," I whisper into her ear, catching her and holding on tight. I feel my lip twitch at the corner and fight smiling too big in the crowded school hallway.

"I am so, so excited to tell you that my parents are going to be away all weekend!" she grabs my hand and begins walking down the hall, towards the blue and gold office.

"Why are you so, so excited to tell me that?" I ask, sarcasm lacing my tone, as I close the door behind us in our sacred office. It's third period, which happens to be our free period so we have plenty of time before our next class. Not that I care much these days. I turn Betty so her back is to the door and reach behind her to lock us in. She grins up at me, resting her forearms on my leather-clad shoulders.

"Because, my dear boyfriend," she runs her hands along the sleeves a couple times, then up into the hair not covered by my hat. "We were so rudely interrupted the last time we had some alone time and I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could pick up where we left off." She bats her eyes innocently at me and I smirk down at her before catching her lips with my own.

"Your wish is my command," I mutter against her lips, resting my forehead on hers. She smiles sweetly and pulls away to get some work done. I follow her to our desk and help her with our school paper, the wheels in my head grinding away with thoughts of more important things.

 **Later that night**

I let myself into Betty's house and hear her bustling away in the kitchen. I grin to myself. _Perfect._ I creep quietly into the room, making sure she's not doing anything that will get either of us hurt. I quickly discard my Serpent's jacket, shirt, and hat in the doorway behind sneaking up behind my girlfriend and grabbing her waist. She lets out a yelp of surprise, turning to face me, smiling happily. I place a soft kiss on her lips then slide my hands under her shirt, slowly slipping it off her body.

"Juggie!" she exclaims, not exactly protesting. "What are you doing?" Betty laughs and raises her eyebrows in confusion so I lift her onto the counter and nudge her legs open, settling myself between them. Her eyes darken considerably and her face turns more serious but still exudes happiness.

"You wanted to pick up where we left off," I explain, trailing kisses up her soft, smooth neck. "Wrong house but this'll do, I suppose."

"You have quite the memory, Jughead Jones," she giggles breathlessly, wrapping herself tightly around me.

"I love you, Betty Cooper," I tell her earnestly, looking her dead in the eye this time. Her face splits with a beaming smile.

"I love you, Jughead Jones," Betty answers, and we pick up where we left off that night in the trailer.

 **Please review!**


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

 **Summary – Betty has some trouble coping after finding out her father is the black hood. Jughead comforts her.**

 **BPOV**

I pace back and forth in my bedroom, trying to block out the twins' crying. I love them, I do, but right now, I can't bare the noise. I can't bare this house or my mom or even Polly. Everything here reminds me of _him._ My stomach churns violently and I feel anger bubbling just under the surface of my skin. My hands clench into fists and just as I feel my nails start to bite into the soft flesh, three raps sound on my window. I let out a high-pitched scream, turning to face a beautifully sculpted figure staring back at me apologetically.

"Betty!" I hear my mom call up the stairs. "Is everything okay?" I hold one finger up to Jughead and take a couple deep breaths.

"Everything's fine, mom!" I yell back down. "It was just a spider!" I run over and lock my door quickly before opening my window to my leather-clad boyfriend. I help pull him into my room and fling my arms around his shoulders, crying against his chest. He holds me tightly, rubbing circles on my back in a soothing manner.

"Shhh," he smooths my hair back and cups my cheek in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Talk to me, Betts."

"My whole life was turned upside down and everything's a mess," I answer, trying to tell Jughead just enough truth that he'll actually believe me.

"That happens when your father turns out to be the town executioner," Juggie replies, dryly. "Now, the truth, please." He takes my hand and leads me to my bed, sitting beside me and discarding his jacket and beanie on the floor. I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them, I'm staring into a stormy grey-blue of concern.

"Insanity runs in my family, Juggie," I spill my thoughts. "In all of the phone calls from him, he said it. Him and me, we're the same. I'm going to end up just like him. My sanity is going to completely snap one day and I'll end up his cell mate."

"Do. Not. Ever. Say that again," Jughead slowly forces out, clearly upset. "Betty Cooper. You are _nothing_ like that man. You are the smartest, bravest, and most kind-hearted person to ever grace this planet. You bring light and happiness with you wherever you go and yeah, you have some darkness in there but so does everyone. You have way less than most people. And you are not crazy."

I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms tightly around me. I bask in his warmth for a while before looking up at him through my lashes.

"I love you," I whisper, meaning it with every fiber of my being.

"I love you too," he murmurs, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I still feel a little insane but for right now, I don't care. My worries dissipate when Juggie enters the room and with him by my side, I know I'll be okay.

 **Please review**


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

 **Summary – Misfortune runs in the Jones family.**

 **JPOV**

Forsythe Pendleton Jones. The name holds many curses within it. My grandfather, the first of the name, got beaten to death in a bar fight before I was born. My father, the second, got tied up in the Serpents at a young age, continued to go back to them at various points in his life, turned to alcohol for comfort, got left by his wife and daughter, and is now locked in a cell for getting bullied into covering up a murder. Now, it seems, I am destined to follow in their footsteps, as the third Forsythe. As I try to figure out what my future holds, here in my favorite booth at Pop's, all I can see is Betty. She deserves so much more than what I can do for her. With the hand I was dealt, my future holds nothing but pain. The bell above the door chimes, signaling another patron entering the diner. I don't bother to look up from my laptop screen, where my cursor blinks away at me, taunting me.

"Is this seat taken?" a soft voice, teases as my girlfriend slides into the booth beside me. She glances at my screen, its blankness making her eyebrows furrow.

"What's on your mind, Juggie?" she whispers.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Betts," I tell her softly, kissing her forehead as she leans into me. "Just some writer's block."

"Please don't lie to me," the blonde beauty stares up at me, eyes flashing green with passion. I sigh deeply, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you, Betty," I admit. "The men in my family are cursed. We're clouded with misfortune and bad things always seem to be lurking in the dark corners of our lives'."

"Jughead," Betty laughs lightly, "There's no such thing as being cursed. Sure, you've got some bad luck running against you but we make our own choices. You can choose to do exactly what your grandfather did and what your father has done but you won't. You will choose to go to college, and get a crappy college kid's job flipping burgers to pull yourself through it and then when you graduate with a finished novel, you'll get published and the world will love you. You are such an amazing, important person and I will not sit here and let you think you're not good enough for me. If anything, Jug, I'm not good enough for you!"

"Betty," I try to respond but she kisses me deeply, cutting off my protests.

"Juggie, please don't sell yourself short. You're my heart and soul and I can't even think about facing a future without you in it."

"I love you, Betts," I tell her, earnestly.

"I love you, Juggie," she murmurs, meeting my lips in a gentle kiss.

 **Please review :)**


	14. Smile

**Smile**

 **Summary – Betty loves Jughead's smile.**

 **BPOV**

Jughead has always had such an amazing smile. As a kid, when we would play in Archie's back yard, I lived for those smiles. His whole face would light up, eyes sparkling like fireworks and my heart would flip-flop. But as the years went on, Juggie stopped smiling. Too many things happened, too many hearts were broken and he lost that carefree, happy part of himself. For years, the most anyone could get out of him was that little smirk, or dry laugh when someone said something funny. It shattered my heart to see such an amazing soul lose its light and joy. But now here we are, together at last. I never in a million years thought that he would ever feel this way about _me._ We're polar opposites; light, dark; Northside, Southside; optimist, pessimist. We're also so alike it's almost scary. Our souls connect on a level that I never thought was even possible. But it is. When I see Jug, my heart soars and all I want is too see that smile again. The one that's been dead for the better part of ten years. Every once in a while, he _smiles_ not smirks but his eyes never light up and dance the way they used to. His expressive, beautiful, steely blue eyes refuse to smile and my heart clenches painfully as I study his sharp profile. His lip twitches into the smirk and I wince.

"Staring is rude, Betts," Jughead tells me, jokingly. I lean into his side on the worn sofa in his father's trailer.

"I miss your smile, Jug," I whisper. He pulls back to fully look at me, confusion knitting his brow tightly.

"I smile sometimes," he grimaces, realizing how little he shows happiness.

"Not like you used to," I explain, sadly. He looks into my eyes, the harshness in his evaporating to tenderness.

"What do you mean?" he asks, still not understanding.

"When we were kids, you smiled with your whole face and now I have to fight to get you to smile with your whole _mouth,_ " I try to elaborate, knowing that it must sound silly. Something sparks in those beautiful eyes though, and before I know it, Jug is laughing. I swat at his chest playfully.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, Betts," he says between laughs. "You just look so annoyed and it's adorable."

"Whatever, Jug," I cross my arms over my chest. "Just forget it."

"Betty, come on," Jug takes my hand and I glance over at him. "I'm sorry I laughed. I know I'm not the same kid I used to be but I still love you and I always will. Isn't that enough? Even if I can't make my _whole face_ smile anymore?"

"Of course you're enough, Juggie," I whisper, facing him fully. "I just miss your smile, that's all. I love you so much." I plant a soft kiss on his lips and when I pull back he smiles, softly at first but then it grows and fireworks light his piercing blue eyes. I beam back at him and throw myself into his arms, pushing us both back against the couch so I'm lying on top of him. I pepper his face and neck with kisses. I love Jughead's smile.


	15. Silence

**Honestly, I wrote this and the one part feels a little odd BUT Bughead and Varchie are endgame soooo I think it'll be ok.**

 **Silence**

 **Summary – Slight song-fic to T. Swift's The Way I Loved You. AU. Betty and Archie have been dating for two weeks. Everybody loves him but Betty misses the way she loved her ex of six months, Jughead Jones.**

 **BPOV**

From day one, we fought. We bickered. We poked fun at one another. But it was thrilling. My very soul hummed at the thought of fighting with him, with the beanie-wearing boy that haunts my dreams to this day. It's Veronica's fault, really, that I'm dating again anyway. I was perfectly content to wallow in self-pity until I built up the courage to try to win him back. And now because of Veronica, and maybe a little because of my mom, I have a date with my _perfect_ new boyfriend tonight. Yes, everyone just _looooves_ Archie Andrews, and I guess I do too. He's actually incredible. He's kind, respectful, and very attractive but he's not him. He's not…no, I can't even think like that. He'll be here promptly at six and if I let myself spiral, I won't be going anywhere tonight. I spare a glance at the clock as my roommate and best friend barges into my room.

"Ugh, I'm so jelly, B," she complains, plopping herself onto my bed. "He's just so perfect."

"Then why don't you date him?" I snap, annoyed that she would even say anything when it's her that got me into this in the first place.

"Sorry, Betty," she concedes. "You know I just wanted to see you on your feet again after that snake ruined you." I smile sadly, knowing that he completed me, not ruined me.

"It's as much my fault as it is his," I whisper.

"Now's not the time for that," Roni wraps her arm around my shoulders, squeezing gently. "Archie will be here any minute now."

"I know," I answer, trying my best to fake a smile. I hear a knock on the door and look back at the clock. Six. Exactly. I suppress a groan, moving to answer the door. I open it slowly, only to be greeted with flowers and a chaste kiss on the cheek. If it had been Jughead, it would be seven-thirty, with a knock on the window, and a passionate, demanding kiss.

"Archie, we need to talk," I blurt out, knowing it's not fair to string him along.

"Of course, Betty," he responds with a chipper smile. "We'll talk a lot at dinner."

"Not what I meant. Can you come in for a minute please?" I ask, walking backwards towards the couch. I can practically hear Veronica pressing her ear to her bedroom door.

"Okay," he follows me slowly, realizing now that it's something serious.

"I know it's only been a couple weeks, but it's just not working out," I tell him, quickly before losing my nerve. "I think V's really interested in you though and we didn't get that close, you and I, so there'd be no hard feelings if you don't want to waste your date night."

"Betty, I don't know if I'm comfortable taking your friend out after just getting broken up with," his red eyebrows are knitted with confusion and discomfort.

"I really think you guys would be good together and I really think we won't," I say, sternly.

"If you're sure, maybe we can just get coffee…" Archie trails off, still unsure so I stand from the couch and knock on V's door.

"Yes, my lovely best friend?" she asks, sharply. She's wearing a slight scowl and I know for sure now she was listening.

"You've been going on about how great he is for weeks. Just please go out with him. No hard feelings and I'm not trying to be a bitch or a martyr but I'm just not interested in Archie that way."

"If I really have your blessing," her dark eyes soften considerably and she turns to address Archie. "Coffee sounds lovely." I breathe a deep sigh of relief as they leave, pouring myself a glass of wine and thanking the heavens I turned twenty-one four months ago. I pick up my cellphone and stare at the name _Juggie_ for a good fifteen minutes before finally hitting send. He picks up with a quiet 'hello' and I nearly melt at the sound of his voice.

"I miss you, Jug. I tried to stop but I can't. I miss the fighting and the kisses shared in downpours and I miss the way you said my name. I miss everything about you and the way you loved me, the way we loved each other. Maybe it wasn't always healthy but maybe we can work on that. I tried to move on," I choke on my words before clearly my throat and starting again. "I really, really tried but I just keep thinking that I miss the way you loved me and the way I loved you. Please, please can we put the past behind us and just try to work this out?" I know I sound like I'm begging but I can't bring myself to care until I'm greeted by silence for too long.

"Did you hang up on me?" I whisper, tears filling my eyes. I hear a shaky intake of breath that confirms he's still there.

"Are you home?" he finally asks, voice sounding tired.

"Yes," I breathe out. "And Veronica's not home." I'm shocked at myself for adding that little tidbit but I felt it was needed.

"I'll be over in twenty," he answers and the line goes dead. I pace around the apartment, sipping my wine. I let out a startled scream when a knock sounds on the door eighteen minutes later. My heart clenches in my chest. He came when he said he would, I realize with surprise. I fling it open and am enveloped in his strong, leather-clad arms. The familiar beanie is gone in a rare show of vulnerability and I'm taken aback by the slightly wild look in his eyes and hair. There are dark bags under his piercing blue eyes as he stares into my soul.

"I miss you, too, Betts," he grits out. I close my eyes and relish in the sound of my name on his lips and the feel of his arms around my waist. I open my eyes, green gazing into blue.

"You look so tired," I murmur, pushing his unruly hair back from his face.

"I haven't slept much since I lost you," he whispers, dropping his head to my shoulder and breathing me in like he did so many months ago.

"I don't want to let go of you ever again," I admit, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Can that be a promise?" he backs us up until I fall onto the couch, him dropping to his knees before me and taking my hands.

"A promise of what, exactly?" I feel myself starting to put up walls again, to avoid the heartache that will follow if he lets go and I don't.

"That we won't let go of each other this time," he answers, softly, intently staring into my eyes. My walls that I started to build mere moments ago already began to crumble. "That we'll both do better and work on our problems instead of just pushing away."

"I promise," I mutter, softly, leaning down to capture his lips.

"I promise," Jughead sighs into my open mouth, standing up with me still attached to him. He carries me into my bedroom, kicking the door shut and sealing our promise with a night of raw passion.

 **Review please!**


End file.
